Ticking Clock
by Sapien-United
Summary: In the past couple of months, Saitama and Genos had become an even better team. Convinced of Genos's determination, Saitama finally found ways to "train" the cyborg. But as Genos improves, The Hero Association and the Media begin to increase their demand on the Demon Cyborg. But deeper subjects brew between the two. Will responsibility tear the two apart? Or will they themselves?
1. Chapter 1

There were so many other ways Genos expected it to end. But this wasn't one them. Resigned to this outcome, Genos charged up his arms and took aim at the one target he really did not want to blast. In a matter of seconds it was reduced to ashes. Looking at the charred remains of the monster, the cyborg turned to around to focus his eyes.

"My sensors no longer detect any life signals Sensei."  
Showing an accomplished grin, Genos wanted praise. But what he got was a gentle flick to his forehead from the older man.  
"Oi, Genos remember I told you that I want you to rely less on your..uh.. attachments to win fights. You gotta build up your combat skill." With his finger planted firmly in his nose, Saitama turned toward home. He then said, "But anyways, good job."

Genos beamed to himself. Filled with admiration. He was happy he recorded that into his system's database for inspiration down the road. Also to write down later.

The actual stressed point of the mission was to _not_ destroy any buildings. They said they wouldn't but then again when had they ever _not_ destroyed any structures? Neither of them even knew why they lied to themselves. That part of doing the job was inevitable. But even when the buildings were burned down to the ground everyone (despite knowing Genos' power) still blamed it on "Caped Baldy".

" _Wahh! That bald scoundrel has destroyed yet_ _ **another**_ _building!"_

Just imagining what the civilians will whine about made Saitama laugh inwardly. Pondering the same thing, Genos ground his synthetic teeth.  
Somewhere far off the distant sound of a helicopter's whipping blades slicing through the wind beat. It was most likely the Hero's Association's cleaning crew, Then sun hadn't quite set, but by the time they got back to their apartment, the sky was transitioning to darkness. Turning on the light upon arrival, Saitama and Genos proceeded with their night regime. Genos cleaned and prepared for tomorrow's breakfast, and Saitama showered, brushed his teeth and prepared their futons.  
While waiting for Genos to finish whatever he was doing in the kitchen, Saitama pondered the day's events. He and Genos as a team had progressed so immensely. Ever since he had pushed back his feelings of fear for Genos realizing he was a horrid teacher and leaving, Saitama truly wanted to teach him something. He paid attention to things the Genos would do during fights that would ultimately lead to him getting ripped to sparking pieces and tackled those habits one by one. As a teacher, he wouldn't consider himself too crappy. But in areas like "Friendship" and "Being Open" he couldn't find It within himself to become engaged.

Despite having some kind of reassurance that Genos would stick with him, Saitama still didn't want to get really intimate. He felt that the moment he did, he would somehow mess up the bond. There were times where he had many emotions to express to the cyborg but he didn't because it most likely would not make a difference.  
And Genos probably seemed to notice the constant lines that Saitama had drawn for himself. He was marking his territories and uncharted grounds. Conversations topics to avoid, things not to think about, things that were better left suppressed and private.  
There was a darker and needier side of himself that Saitama dare not reminisce of, the way he was before he met Genos. Those years spent alone and-  
Saitama pinched himself.

He could think of other things.

* * *

Steadily seasoning the ingredients he would need the next morning, Genos went through the motions of making each item and storing it in the refrigerator because of the limited space. Countless times he had offered to knock down the wall into the apartment next to their own to make a bigger living space. Since the entire building was deserted it would have been easy. But each time his Sensei would say "no." One day he planned to send his Sensei on a sales hunt and remodel the apartment during that time. But not quite yet.

Pondering his Sensei, Genos couldn't help but smile as he thought about the last six months. They were _actually training._ Even though he was a cyborg, Genos had gotten to experience an artificial kind of fatigue. Mostly his system overheating due to extended exercises and exertion. Each time he hit a certain limit, he would have to shut down. Eventually, each time that happened his data on what was happening would increase and expand his system's endurance. In a way it was kind of like exercising with an organic body. He loved every second of it. Even when his arms would fall off from the screws, nuts and bolts wearing down, or when his self cooling system malfunctioned, he would just make the minor repairs or grab the needed appliance that Sensei would have ready in a bag.

But what he really wanted to do was to do more things with his Sensei.

They already did a lot of things together, but he wanted to have more discussions with the older man. He had realized that there were certain things that Saitama did not want to talk about. Whenever these subjects were breached, he would immediately switch subjects or, go do something else. Yet that didn't really bother Genos. What bothered him was the rare and barely noticeable show of emotions that Saitama would- for a moment- let flash through his eyes.

The average person wouldn't notice.

But Genos did. He noticed the subtle shift in Saitama's body tension. The way he sometimes froze, or how his fingers would sometimes flinch. Or just the slight way his eyes would narrow only a tiny fraction of a centimeter.

That wasn't the only thing that Genos noticed about the older man. There were so many things that should phase the man but doesn't. He did ask about that at some point. Genos paused to remember...

* * *

" _Sensei don't let their words get to you. Even if they never see how great you are I-"_

" _Genos... how many times do I gotta tell you that none of that stuff matters?"_

 _Leaning over the railing of the veranda of their apartment,Saitama rubs his now bare hand across his neck and over his scalp. He then blew his hot breath into the cold air to watch the steam rise. He eyes lazily followed the puff to the faint stars in the sky. There was no moon out._

 _What a shame._

 _Genos however was intrigued_

" _Saitama Sensei, why is it that you hardly ever retaliate at their scorn?"_

" _Because it isn't always worth the effort."  
"Even when they throw things at you after a hard battle?"_

" _That's what washing machines are for."_

" _But sense-"_

" _Genos" Interrupting the cyborg, Saitama turned to him and looked him square in the eyes. With his face serious and not the usual dead-pan, He continued,  
"Things could be worse. Things can _always _be worse. Heck, things have been worse. But all of that is_

 _nothing Genos. It is nothing." Exhaling with a huff, Saitama softened his expression and paused for a beat. He then went back into the apartment to discard his dirty and ruined suit.  
Genos turned off his in eye recorder; he will write down the entire affair later._

* * *

The hidden poignancy that resided within the man was something that Genos wanted to expose and help but alas he could not. Anytime that he had even tried to get closer to Saitama failed. He was just pushed away. But he can't just drop it. For some reason he can't leave the man alone for long periods of time willingly. It just makes him anxious. Genos was well aware that he also served as a distraction for the older man for whatever dilemma lay beneath. For now though, he will wait.

Finishing the last of the preparations, Genos wrapped it and put it in the fridge. Removing his apron, Genos reached for the light switch, he paused when he heard a brief, muffled grunt from the other room.

 _A mosquito?_ He thought.

" Sensei do I need to set up the mosquito screen? Has the mosquito swarm returned?"

"Uh. No Genos it's fine,"

Walking into the room, Saitama rubbed his arm. Genos sat down across from him.

The soft ticking of the clock filled the comfortable silence. Most nights were like this. They would both sit in silence and let their thoughts swim in circles. Only the soft ticking of the clock only seemed to emphasize this.  
Saitama yawned and stretched his arms above and behind his head. Then interlocking his fingers, he let them linger there for a few seconds.

"Genos. I'm going to hit the sack. You should too. It's late."

"Yes sensei. I am truly happy that you put so much consideration into my well-being. That is an admiral trait that you display, and I hope one day everyone will realize that. But as a cyborg I have a power cell that can run for days on end; it can probably run at full powe-"

"DUDE!"

Genos stopped midway. _Oops._ Eyeing his sensei, Genos noticed the man rub his hands together and tuck them under his legs. Checking his heat scanners, He analyzed that the reading was below room temperature. _Had the heater broken?_ He thought.

"Sensei if the room is chilly I can sleep in here with my heaters on, I don't want you to catch a cold."

" Nah, it's okay. Go sleep in your room." Saitama simply replied. It of course was kind of cold. But Saitama didn't want Genos to waste his energy on him. That would be stupid. He really didn't want anyone to waste their energy or time on him.  
Yawning again, Saitama left it at that and unrolled his futon.

Genos understood what that meant.

At some point within the last few months, Saitama had given Genos his own room that was formerly the older man's. Since he had more possessions, that was something he felt Genos needed. And that was the only decent gift he could give the kid. That part of the aurgument in itself had somewhat convinced Genos to accept.

But Genos had noticed another habit of the older man's.

Whenever he seemed upset or otherwise down about something, he would inconspicuously send Genos off to do something. But at times like these, he would subtly ask him to go to his room.

Eyeing the older man worriedly he turned toward the hallway. When he was sure his sensei was settled, He turned off the light.

As Saitama drifted off into sleep, he rubbed at the slightly throbbing area the had pinched earlier.

It hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What is the level?... That does not seem to be much of a rating, I am sure a lower class can handle the situation...Of course not."_

Saitama rolled over in his sleep to a formal, distant voice. It sounded like Genos but.. everything was hazy. _What time was it? Probably too damn early._ Sinking back into his slumber, Saitama heard a door softly close somewhere far away. A lot of things seemed far away now-a-days.

* * *

 _There was a darkness surrounding him. Or maybe not a pitch darkness. No that would be very definitive. This had no definition. It was an intangible feeling. There was rather a presence of an ashy cloud of smoke surrounding him. It was dense and at some point it felt as though he couldn't breathe. But realizing that was troublesome. So he simply pretended. Pretending was as real as he could get. Nothing was real. Not even he himself. Not that it mattered_

 _"But it does Sensei. It does matter!"_

* * *

"no...!"

Sitting up abruptly, Saitama realized where he was. Breathing out a sigh of relief, The man stretched into a yawn. Upon resting his hands for support on the wooden floor, he happened upon a neatly folded paper with his name scrawled on it.

 _"Sensei, the association requested my service to handle a creature two towns over. Since your usual daily schedule is saved in my memory, I will be home before you get out of the bath"_

 _\- Genos_

"Cocky organized toaster" the groggy man grumbled to himself.

Standing up and stretching once more until his spine popped, Saitama shuffled out of the living area. Wearily throwing a look towards today's box of fan mail, he didn't even have to look to know whom it was for. Stripping as he walked to the bathroom, he stopped at the door and thought about holding off his bath and getting dressed just to mess up Genos's "timing" But that would be kind of gross. Sighing for the first time of many today, Saitama went into the bathroom and yanked down his pants. A set of fresh towels waited for him. Turning on the water for a bath, his eyes wondered about the clean bathroom. Genos worked pretty hard to keep this place up.. and then people like him go on and slob it up. Feeling guilty, Saitama flashed into the hall and picked up his clothes and put them into the empty hamper next to the bathroom door. Noticing the rising steam from the bath, Saitama turned off that faucet and turned on the smaller faucet and filled a rinse bowl. Sitting on the bathing stool, he slowly cleaned himself.

Continuing with his right shoulder he lathered it and brought the towel down over his collarbone and lower. Then pushing the towel up and around his neck, somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he had chest hair. Bringing the towel over his smooth abs. Then back up around his waist, he maneuvered the towel around his back and then reached for the bowl.

The water washed over him and rinsed the collecting suds.

Spreading his legs he washed his thighs and worked back up toward his more.. previously sensitive regions.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Fingering the hole in his ripped hoodie, Genos briskly walked up the stairs into the building. He was actually quite pleased with himself only having had sustained 3 injuries. And they weren't major ones either.

Genos stopped outside of the apartment door and checked his timer. It was currently 8:29 in the morning and in approximately 62 seconds his Sensei would be stepping out of the bath and within 5 minutes he will be dressed and walking out. Just to clarify his estimate, the blonde cyborg checked his heat sensor and saw the red shape of his Sensei settled in the bath.

Opening the door Genos quickly stalked to the kitchen and prepared breakfast. With two minutes to spare, he readied the table and cleaned up his Sensei's futon and neatly folded all the sheets.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Genos stood and counted the padded steps of his Sensei's bare feet.

" Good morning Sensei,"

"Hey Genos. I guess your note was right...as always?" Ending his sentence with a sigh, he sat down.

"Sensei do you have any plans to go shopping today?"

"Um...no not today..?" Saitama raised a suspicious brow. Whenever Genos presented that question, there was usually something weird he wanted to ask. Steeling himself the older man remained silent.

"There will be a hero's meeting today. And we have to go." Genos simply stated.

"Oh. Okay."

With Saitama's voice neutral, Genos took that as it was and proceeded to eat.

* * *

"Alright before we go over the status of U-city after that attack this morning, Why don't we also discuss the recent damage report from these past seven days. There have actually only been three but two of them are connected to-"

If Saitama were actually paying attention to the hero meeting versus playing his hand held, he would see of the accusing sets of eyes staring at him. But the could feel their glares. Well aside from King's, Genos's, Bang's and Mumen Rider's. But he could especially feel Tatsumaki's glare the most.

That little runt...misguided child hates his guts.

"It's not anything new. He always destroys buildings." speak of the devil.

Genos' eyes flicked over to Saitama to see if he had tensed at all from Tatsumaki's remark. He would have scolded the short thing for even going that far to badmouth _his_ Sensei. But the older man had told him many times that it wasn't worth the effort and not to do it.

"He lacks self control and any sort of restraint when he actually does something helpful. It's a disgrace to let a yellow smear like him to even handle the most mundane of tasks."

At this remark Genos was ready to _bludgeon the green haired priss with a fucking table_. But as soon as his synthetic knuckles clenched, Saitama's foot lightly bumped his under the table. _Dude chill_ that action seemed to say.

"No wait. I take that back. He doesn't handle tasks. He lets the better heroes he leaches off of handle it and then takes all the credit by landing the final blow and then screws up everything around him. It's disgusting and degrading."

Genos was livid. Fuck the table. He wanted to incinerate her. And then use her ashes to- Saitama offered a single chuckle.

"Is something funny you bald parasite?"

A vein seemed to pop out of Saitama's head, but he still held his composure.

"Oh nothing in particular, I've just always found midgets amusing." But before Tatsumaki could respond with boiling anger. Saitama sighed and went back to his game.

Genos looked around the room to the other heroes; if they weren't wearing faces of contempt, humor, or neutrality; they wore a look of nervousness.(King)

"Okay. Okay let's break this shit up. Zenko wants to go shopping later an' this bull crap is wastin' my time!" an irritated Metal Bat spoke up. His index finger tapping impatiently against the table.

Sighing heavily, the coordinator seemed to have aged within the past couple of minutes.

"Alright I'll just adjourn the meeting here and email you all the reports." He said with defeat.

Shattering the tense atmosphere, MB popped up from his seat and dialed a number. Cursing to himself as he stormed out of the room.

Tatsumaki also stormed...aggressively floated out of the room.

King stalked over to where Saitama and Genos were. Taking a seat on the other side of Saitama, King not quite knowing what to do with himself, or what exactly to say, resigned himself to watching Saitama's game process.

Genos decided to follow the coordinator to ask him questions about the information. However he felt a stronger need to express to his Sensei how wrong the green broccoli stalk was.

"Sensei I think you ar-"

Saitama simply shushed him. Looking at him with dead eyes, he nodded and went back to his game.

Knowing what that meant, Genos stood and went to pursue the coordinator for what ever extra information he meant to give. Turning the corner into the hallway Genos almost didn't notice when a particular voice called out to him.

"Hey Demon Cyborg."

It was Tatsumaki.

Genos wanted nothing more than to keep walking but he was sure her powers would most likely keep him there. But he was sure if he blasted her now she wouldn't have the chance.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find the coordinator. Now if you excuse me-"

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" Genos felt a sense of impatience.

"What are you doing to yourself as a hero, with that...Why do you prostrate yourself under him?"

"Sensei is the only of two respectable people in all existence. He deserves to be prostrated under. Only he deserves all of my respect. Whether or not you feel the same does not concern me." Genos responded with added venom.

"...Well whatever. The coordinator went home; he left you this." Tatsumaki's tiny hand shoved a card into Genos' waiting hand.

"It's an opportunity. All of the S-class have to do it. He thinks your ready for it. This meeting is very important and invitation only. Not going would be bad. The date and other information it on the card." With that, the black clad hero turned on her heels and aggressively floated down the corridor.

* * *

The day seemed to be longer than it should have. Saitama wasn't physically tired but he was mentally tired. Genos was outside making repairs to the veranda. Fixing the chipped cements replacing the bars of the balcony and other stuff. Saitama had offered to help but as always was rejected. He wanted to just chill out and read manga but for some reason he couldn't.

He felt... bad.

Really bad.

Not perplexed, but just bad...

His emotional state swirled so many troublesome thoughts but there was only one clear word on his mind:

"parasite"

Saitama's breath seemed to leave him in one short burst.

The loud sounds of Genos' hard work seemed to fade. It was like a rhythm.

A rhythm that made him think back to the meeting. No not the meeting. It made him think back to the bits and pieces of Genos' past he actually remembered. It made him think back... Saitama bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

It snapped him back.

But only back to sounds of work that Genos should not be wasting his time doing.

"Fuck.."

Saitama dragged his hand down his mouth and took a breath. He slouched his back all the way down to the floor and covered his eyes with his elbows.  
He has totally screwed up as a teacher.

* * *

"Sensei, I've... Sensei.." Genos didn't know what to say. He has noticed a sharp decline in his Sensei's mood ever since they got home. Even now, after dinner Saitama hasn't really said much. Well that isn't much to go on since he isn't a talkative person. Yet, upon closer inspection, the man seems out of it. They were both lounging, enjoying the peace but Genos saw that his Sensei has been staring at the same page of his manga for the past couple of minutes. But now that he can say something, all of his internal processes come to a blank.

"Sensei. Are you okay?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Sensei, you are the most awe-inspiring person I have ever met and I know I am not on your level yet. But any despairing thoughts that infect your heart, I want to heal. Even if I am not capable in other things. Saitama-sensei I want nothing more than your happiness. And though I am not worthy of your heart sunken feelings..."

"Who said you weren't worthy? What makes you even see me as..." Fully looking at the cyborg, Saitama wore a face Genos had never seen him wear before. But that in itself was disconcerting. Then as soon as it had flashed on his features it was gone.

"Sensei-"

"Genos. Where you ever able to get that email the coordinator said he would send us?"

"..Yes. It was not about anything in particular." Genos expected the subject to change.. So until he had a way to confront the man, he had to do what he could until the to keep his Sensei's mind off of his burdens. Until he could handle those burdens. Yet he had a hunch about it. A green haired hunch.

"I received an invitation to a party hosted by the Hero's Association but I-"

"A party? You should go."

"But I only want spend my free time wit-"

"Genos I think this will be a good opportunity for you to grow as a hero. You should go."

"Grow as a hero? Aren't we training now?"

"Hush. When is it?"

Showing Saitama the card. Saitama gave Genos a strained smile.

* * *

 _Genos is too sharp for his own good. Any and all personal feelings I have are not important._ Saitama told himself.

"Sensei, you are the most awe-inspiring person I have ever met and I know I am not on your level yet. But any despairing thoughts that infect your heart, I want to heal. Even if I am not capable in other things. Saitama-sensei I want nothing more than your happiness. And though I am not worthy of your heart sunken feelings,"

"Who said you weren't worthy? What makes you even see me as..." _What makes him see me as someone so important?_

Saitama seemed compelled to look at Genos. He felt so... unnecessarily emotional.

"Genos I think this will be a good opportunity for you to grow as a hero. You should go."

"Grow as a hero? Aren't we training now?"

"Hush. When is it?"

Showing the older man the date on the card. He felt a selfish desire.

 _But this was such a great opportunity for Genos to become an independent hero._ _Feelings are troublesome. It doesn't matter what I want. This is something that Genos has to do. If he doesn't I will be accountable as his..teache_ r.

"Oi Genos, you gotta go to this."

* * *

Holy Frick I did it. I wrote the second chapter. I felt this chap was off somehow. Maybe I should request a beta with a fresh set of eyes?

Any ideas? I have followed this ship for a while, But I am new at writing fanfiction about it. Saitama's and Genos' attitudes are very original.


End file.
